Talk:Monster Wiki
Sorry about changing the home address. I wanted to make the url shorter. Abeiramar (talk) 07:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'm positive there's a Roedecker/Rodecker in the series, but I'm not sure where he appears. Clues, anyone? The-resident-psycho (talk) 08:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have any images of him? As far as I remember, there's not a Roedecker/Rodecker in Monster. Professor Kronecker has a similar sounding name, perhaps he's the one you're thinking of? AwakeningMonster (talk) 17:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :There is a Roedecker, but we never see his face. It's the mayor Dr. Heinemann wanted Tenma to operate on. : Abeiramar (talk) 20:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Instead of having "THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS!!" for every character, maybe we should just say on the main page that this wiki isn't spoiler-free -- it just makes it look a little nicer as opposed to having a capslock message on every page. AwakeningMonster (talk) 20:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed. I will change it. Abeiramar (talk) 20:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) There's another Wiki for Monster apparently?!! And it's not tha old?? Jesus, I'm so sorry, I looked everywhere on the internet and I didn't find it before... so I created this place :S . By the way, I'm going to add an infobox to every character page, to add a infobox go to the templates section on the left section on the editing page, click "Add other Templates" > type "Template:Example1" and insert. Abeiramar (talk) 12:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Great idea. :D about that old wiki for Monster, I think no one's admin-ing it. There's not much info there really, so another wiki won't hurt :P The-resident-psycho (talk) 12:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) NEW CHANGES: *I put more sections in the Navigation Bar (Right next to the logo) :D . *I put all characters articles into Category:Characters Plans: Fix the infobox, make more pages about the places in Monster (compare it to RL places, fuckyeahjohanliebert has photos of the places that appeared on Monster), culture (articles about the food that appears on the manga/anime?), make an article about Another Monster, articles about each Franz Bonarpata's stories with possible intrepertations, pages for fan theories and speculation, a page with the differences between the anime and manga would be interesting too, and of course, complete the pages that already exist... Abeiramar (talk) 14:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. I think for now though, our main focus should be trying to create character bios for at least all the main ones....Johan's definitely going to be tricky, but it seems someone started trying to tackle him, so that's good. :::Agreed. I wrote down these plans mostly to not forget them. Abeiramar (talk) 18:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :As for pictures of real life places, how many photos are you looking for? The Red Rose Mansion, for example, I have around seventy or so of, and I know we don't need that many. AwakeningMonster (talk) 17:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::A few are enough. For now, let us just focus on the characters or we will get lost. Abeiramar (talk) 18:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The infobox is fixed. Now to add an infobox go to Edit, look to the left and in the section templates add the green puzzle piece named ''Infobox, ''then fill the paramethers. Abeiramar (talk) 18:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the process of compiling a list of unnamed characters, though it seems there are a lot who are given a name, but don't play a significant enough role to receive their own page (their appearences are so minimal that you could probably only give them a few sentence description at most). The question here is: should those characters be placed under the same section as the unnamed ones, or should a seperate page be created? AwakeningMonster (talk) 03:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : I think we should put them on a single page only. If possible, can you please list down those characters that were given name? I'll try to look for images of them. The-resident-psycho (talk) 03:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) page proposal There are some minor unnamed characters that need their own page. One of those is Jodaddy. The-resident-psycho (talk) 06:14, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It seems like someone accidentally deleted Heinrich Lunge from the list of names section on the front page. I would add his name myself, but I'm unable to edit the list. Tri-star-angle (talk) 06:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : Can't seeme to edit the template. Let's see if Abeiramar can look into it... which should be any minute now :D Clearly I'm not fully aware of my admin capabilities XD The-resident-psycho (talk) 09:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, sorry about that : ( . I edited the list. To edit the Template of the list go here: http://obluda.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharacterList : I did not put the majority of Tenma's colleagues on the list because I'm thinking of making just one page for them all. Abeiramar (talk) 11:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : we should have a like button for the articles XD The-resident-psycho (talk) 04:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: We could feature them :) . Abeiramar (talk) 17:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Monster logo This logo must be placed somewhere methinks. The-resident-psycho (talk) 09:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I need to change the front page, but we need more content first. Sorry I've been too busy with school to write x_X Abeiramar (talk) 17:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) feature article Feature Article I think it's about time we place a featured article on the homepage. I nominate either Nina Fortner or Peter Capek. I don't know how to put it properly though ^_^U The walrus suspects he is insane kana of the names Do we really need to write in the kana of the character names? i realised that since most of the names are german and not japanese, it would be quite irrelavant, don't you think? The-resident-psycho (talk) 13:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : I'll take care of it. I think it's time to change the front page too. Abeiramar (talk) 12:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :